kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VaporMist
Welcome! Hello VaporMist, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:VaporMist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 23:20, October 5, 2010 Your images and a question Hi. :) First of all, don't worry - there's no big problem. I just have two things to talk to you about. Concerning the images you've uploaded recently: basically, they're great. However, this site is running under an [Image Use policy], which states that your images need to meet the criteria in order to keep it on this site. The names of your files are fine, but you need to remember to fill out the "Summary" box (when first uploading the image) with a short description of the image, as well as a source as to where you obtained it from. Licensing also cannot be ignored. Please state what the license of the image is so this site doesn't get into any legal trouble. See other images from ] for an example of formatting this information. I have a question not relating to images: the information you have uploaded to a few pages, did you get some of it from The Art of Kung Fu Panda book? I don't have the book myself (but really, really want it!), so I'm just curious... --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 17:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's kind of hard to tell that you're new. You seem to be doing well compared to everyone else new around here. I congratulate you for that. :) :I think you're seeing a different uploading screen than I do. Is it this Rich Text Editor screen you're looking at? If it is, it's different from my screen (which I think is a normal Wikia edit screen). In either case, you can still add a summary just by editing the file page like normal and adding a section titled "Summary" and that will do the same job (that's why I mentioned to go look at other images on this site - I've had to format just about every one of them because they didn't have a summary). :References, however, I'm not sure what kind of "glitch" you may be looking at. You might be using the Rich Text Editor, and I don't exactly know how everything works on that. Just try the best you can, and if you mess up a page, I'll just fix it and won't mark you down as a vandal. ;) :You're also right about the Wikia Help page. They're doing this weird "clean-up" thing where I think they're trying to re-format the whole site, and so all the Help pages redirect to the main page. If you still want to look at the "Add images" help page, you can view it here. All I did was access an older version of the page before it was redirected. :That's awesome that you have that art book! I want it so bad... In that case, keep adding as much good information as you can find from the book (while referencing, of course). I would've already done so myself if ''I had the book... :For licensing, I think you just misunderstood me. What you're talking about is sourcing, and in that case, yes, put down the URL where you found the image. For the screencaps, just say, "User-uploaded screencap". The licensing that I'm talking about is using a site template to state its copyright status. In the screen when uploading an image, there should be a drop-down list next to "Licensing:" that you can select from to reference the licensing. Most images are usually "Fair use", so default to that if you can't find anything else. And yes, I very much prefer you source the images. It's not like they'll be automatically deleted if they don't have one (that's for me to decide!), but I've made that a requirement in the site's policy because it can get this site into a lot of legal trouble. So please find the sources of your images and put them up when you get the time. :) Like I had said, if you have questions on formatting, you can either look at other images as examples, or I can help out some. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 00:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) if you had to choose which member of the furious five would you be and why? Kingdomcode 01:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode Hello. Hi, VaporMist. I liked Kung Fu Panda. I watched Kung Fu Panda Holiday on TV. It is awesome. Re:Nice additions Thanks - it cost me a few hours of headache-stimulating code work, but I think it was well worth it! There are still a few things I want to add to it, but I might just sit on it for now and think about it some. Glad you like the new look, though. :) --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 18:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question about spoilers for the sequel Yeah, it's finally time to start worrying about spoilers. I actually thought about this when I first started revamping the site back in the summer, but I figured it was a long ways off still - ''and I was already tired of making the other boxes and templates the site lacked in. So I decided not to worry about it yet. Well, so much for that plan! :P You're absolutely right, though - we'll need to "sprinkle" spoiler warnings and spoiler tags around the site sometime soon. I suppose I'll look into finding some codes I could possibly use... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC)